


It's Sunny Outside, my Angel.

by aphenglandstan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Between The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus) and The Hidden Oracle (Trials of Apollo), Cussing, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, How I Like to Imagine the Events Between The Blood of Olympus and The Hidden Oracle, M/M, Sexual innuendos, basically how they got together, solangelo, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Jason Grace tries- unsuccessfully- to get Nico di Angelo a boyfriend. Nico doesn't want to get set up on any more dates, so he lets out a white little lie about already having a boyfriend. Naturally, Jason wants to make sure he's happy with that boyfriend. Oh Gods! Nico's in for a wild ride.





	It's Sunny Outside, my Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the title. I couldn't help it. >:3.
> 
> This will be a five-chapter series.
> 
> Solangelo.
> 
> That will be all. Thank you for your time.

Nico di Angelo had fought monsters. He’d gone on quests. He’d gone through Tartarus alone, and came out of it alive.

But what he _couldn’t_ handle was Jason Grace trying to get him a boyfriend.

“Well you stayed here at Camp Half Blood, Nico, but whenever I visit, you always seem so lonely,” Jason said, reaching out for Nico’s hand. “So I found a few guys who would consider dating another guy, and Nico, I really just want you to be happy most of all. So just tell me if they act like jerks.”

Nico pulled his hand away from Jason’s. “Would you just date any girl? No. I’m not lowering my standards to some idiot just because they happen to like boys.”

“Nico,” Jason sighed, “Just give the guys a chance. You might end up liking one of them more than you’d think.”

Nico _wasn’t_ lonely. He had friends who stayed at Camp Half Blood- well, a friend who stayed at Camp Half Blood. He had Will. And when Will was in the infirmary, Nico was perfectly fine by himself. But he guessed that what Jason meant was lonely romantically. Nico already had someone in mind for being his boyfriend, so he knew that blind dates wouldn’t work. The only reason that he even agreed was because Jason was one of the few people overall that he considered friends. And despite his inclinations to stay away from people, he was loyal to those he called friends.

“Fine,” Nico eventually muttered.

\-------------------------------- 

Nico sighed, sitting at the Hermes table with his ‘date’. In only the five minutes that he was sitting there, Nico was missing his wallet, his watch, and his will to live.

Assuming that the Hermes camper only agreed to the blind date to rob him, Nico gave Jason a thumbs-down from across the room. That’s the signal that he and Jason agreed on to get him out of the situation.

Jason came over, made up some excuse about how Nico was surely coming down with something, and pulled him outside.

Jason sighed. “Well it’s disappointing that that didn’t go well.”

“Disappointing, but not surprising,” Nico replied, rolling his eyes.

“Well don’t worry too much. There are still more fish in the sea, Nico.”

Nico glanced over at Will, who was coming out of the infirmary for the first time that day.

“Yeah. There are,” Nico murmured.

\-------------------------------- 

“Well hopefully this will go better than the date you had earlier,” Jason said, patting Nico on the back.

Nico stayed silent, just choosing to wait for whoever his date was.

He stood with Jason for about half an hour.

“Nico, I think he’s a no-show,” Jason muttered, letting out a sigh.

“You think?” Nico asked, raising his eyebrows.

At that moment, Nico made eye contact with Will from across the field.

And naturally, once Will noticed him, he just strutted on over.

Stupid, confident Will. Nico admired his confidence, but it could also be inconvenient.

“You know you look stupid just standing out here, right?” Will asked, draping an arm around Nico.

“Yeah. But we look even stupider deciding to talk to you,” Nico replied, leaning his head on Will’s shoulder.

“Do y’all wanna come down to the Apollo cabin with me? I know that there isn’t really anyone else in either of your cabins right now, but there’s no need to just stand here. You’ll sunburn.”

“I’m Italian,” Nico muttered.

“You’re also pale as shit, Nico. You spend all day locked away in your cabin or in the infirmary. If you’re gonna be out here, you need sunscreen.” Will took a step away from Nico, pulling his backpack off and digging in it.

“We were just going-” Nico started to say.

“What Nico’s trying to say,” Jason interrupted, “is that we’d love to go hang around the Apollo cabin.”

Nico huffed, following along. Jason didn’t need to interrupt. Of course Nico was going to accept Will’s offer. He was his best friend.

Nico just hoped and prayed that Jason wouldn’t do anything embarrassing.

\-------------------------------- 

Of course, as was usually the case, Nico’s hopes quickly died.

The Apollo cabin was completely empty, seeing as it was actually sing-along time by the campfire, and naturally, all of the Apollo kids loved sing-along time.

“So Will?” Jason asked, leaning on a camper’s bunk, “How did you meet Nico?”

Nico sat on Will’s bunk, tempted to scream into a pillow, while Will was unpacking his backpack.

“Well, I’m not sure if you knew this, Jason, but Nico and I go to the same camp. Maybe you’ve heard of it. It’s called Camp Half Blood.” Will laughed at his own joke.

Nico had no doubt that Will was unafraid of death. After all, being friends with Nico. Teasing Jason. Will must’ve been either very courageous or very stupid. Well, Nico already knew that Will was courageous, but he was also a very friendly idiot.

“Oh. I just assumed that it was something more interesting,” Jason said, shrugging.

“Not everyone meets their friends by being forced onto quests with strangers. Will and I actually had a healthy start to our friendship.”

“Aww,” Will cooed, “You called me your friend.”

“Whatever,” Nico muttered.

“Oh, the Great Lord Nico di Angelo called me his friend!” Will overdramatically climbed up the small ladder up to his top bunk, then dramatically fell onto it, lying next to Nico.

“Will,” Nico murmured, turning away from him.

“What shall I do to repay you for this honor, Lord? Shall I get on my knees and…” Will paused for an overly long amount of time, “pray to you?”

“I’m gonna put a stop to that before it even starts,” Jason said, “It’s getting late, so perhaps Nico should go back to his cabin.”

“Well, you’re the one who told me that you didn’t want me to be lonely.” Nico held back a laugh, shooting Will a wink.

Will quickly caught on. “Ah, yes. Nico and I are mature adults and we can do mature adult stuff together.”

Jason got off of the bottom bunk to climb up the ladder and sit with Nico and Will.

“But seriously… don’t worry, Jason. Will and I are just friends.” Nico nodded, giving Jason a quick pat on the head.

“Fine. Just know that I only worry because I care about you,” Jason said.

“Are you trying to be a replacement dad for me?” Nico rolled his eyes.

“Nico, does this mean that you have two dads?” Will asked, laughing.

“Oh shut up,” Nico murmured.

\-------------------------------- 

“Up and at ‘em, Nico!” Jason shook Nico awake.

Nico groaned, not a morning person. He was still upset about how dreadful the Hades cabin looked, but what annoyed him more at that moment was being rudely awoken.

“Seriously?” Nico asked.

“Well, aren’t you ready for the next date?”

“Just leave me alone! I’m not lonely!”

“Nico, I just want to help you find love. And trust me, you’d much rather I help you than Piper try to help you.” Jason attempted to drag Nico out of bed.

“I already have a boyfriend,” Nico lied through his teeth. The first two dates were shitty enough. He just wanted to be left alone.

“Oh, you do? Who is it?” Jason asked.

Nico panicked. But his mind still on Will, he couldn’t help what slipped out of his mouth.

“It’s Will,” he said, not sounding very sure about it at all.

“Oh, well I seriously got off on the wrong foot with him. You mind re-introducing us?”

And it was at that moment that Nico knew that he _seriously_ screwed up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, feel free to leave kudos and a comment!!! :)


End file.
